1. Field of the Invention
The teachings of the present invention relates to an internal combustion engine ignition device that has a primary winding and a secondary winding and supplies high voltage to an ignition plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an ignition device for an internal combustion engine which has been proposed by the present inventors as Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-98507. An ignition coil and an ignition plug are integrated into the ignition device. The ignition device has a cylindrical ceramic insulator 5 around which a primary winding 31 is wound and which contains a secondary winding 32. A resin is charged into a clearance between the insulator 5 and the secondary winding 32 to form a resin layer 9.